


Ритуалы

by Umbridge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Het, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хром хочет верить, что прекрасна, а для Хибари нет невыполнимых задач.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ритуалы

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Битву Реборн-пейрингов  
> Бета: iris M

Хибари нравится чистота, но Хром он любит брать грязной. Она приходит к нему, завернутая в кимоно, скрывающее тонкое белое тело, ширма открывается и закрывается, тихо хлопая, заставляя его отложить кисть или палочки. Ее вкус напоминает вкус молока, ее запах — естественный запах плоти.   
Хром садится рядом с ним. Обычно Хибари нравится прямота, он не видит смысла играть в игры. Но с Хром это выходит само собой. Игры, брачные танцы. Она плотнее запахивает кимоно, он отодвигает подальше принадлежности для письма, она поправляет прядь волос и отводит глаза, глядя на расписанные ширмы, он закрывает горшочек с лапшой. Они как птицы, расправляют хвосты и крылья, выписывают круги вокруг друг друга, чтобы вызвать желание спариваться. Их возбуждают ритуалы.  
Хром уже мокрая. Хибари знает это так же точно, как то, что убьет любого, кто ведет себя не по правилам.   
В тишине ее дыхание кажется оглушительным, и Хром старается, он знает, дышать тише. Хибари протягивает руку и отодвигает ворот кимоно. Грудь у Хром небольшая, аккуратная, упругая, сосок торчит, твердый и коричневый. Хибари касается его пальцами. Хром все так же сидит, повернувшись к нему черной повязкой, только чуть-чуть поджимает губы, когда Хибари наклоняется и накрывает сосок губами.   
Правила. Во всем должны быть правила. И порядок. Даже в прелюдии, близости, возбуждении.   
Он трогает сосок языком, посасывает и тянет. Сердце Хром колотится так сильно, что он чувствует удары щекой, но она не двигается, только пальцы едва заметно сжимают ткань на коленях, Хибари не закрывает глаза, он смотрит на ее кожу, рассматривает ее грудь, выпрямляется и спускает кимоно с плеч. Оно по-прежнему скрывает ее тело ниже пояса, заветное, запретное и закрытое для него. Хибари чертит полосу от ямки между ключицами вниз, между грудей, между ребер, к пупку, чуть нажимает и ведет дальше, где правая и левая половины кимоно перекрещиваются и преграждают путь его руке. Все, конец. Хибари водит пальцем по коже, Хром вздрагивает и поджимает бедра, закрывается или пытается унять возбуждение, Хибари никогда точно не знает, но отступает.   
— Хочешь выйти в сад? — говорит Хибари. Хром улыбается, запахивает кимоно и встает, значит, еще не готова, но это не страшно.   
Они спускаются с террасы и идут по усыпанной листьями дорожке. Зимой Хром просто просит его почитать ей что-нибудь, и Хибари читает свод правил их дома. Но осенью они всегда гуляют, Хром кладет руку ему на локоть, листья шуршат под ногами, когда она задевает их кончиками деревянных сандалий. Хибари кажется, что прохладный ветер трогает ее тело под кимоно, и он обнимает ее, но всегда осторожно, чтобы не испугать. Хром позволяет ему, облизывает губы и вздыхает.  
— Давай вернемся? — спрашивает он, когда между кленовыми стволами уже виднеются речка и мост. Хром кивает.   
— Давай.  
Ее щеки розовеют, она идет на шаг впереди него, и когда они оказываются в комнате, задвигает перегородку и скидывает кимоно. Сначала Хибари всегда просто смотрит. Он до сих пор не верит до конца, что она позволяет ему видеть себя целиком, все ее шрамы на гладких белых бедрах, чуть набухшие складки между сжатых ног, ее груди, и живот, и руки — она вся открывается перед ним, и он всегда любуется и дает ей понять, как она красива этой удивительно идеальной, правильной красотой. Возможно, кто-то не согласился бы с ним, но таких Хибари еще не видел, а если видел — то их уже нет.   
— Хибари, — зовет его Хром и протягивает к нему руки.   
Он знает точно, что будет дальше, и все равно для него каждый раз как впервые. Хибари подходит, Хром обвивает его за шею, прижимается, скользит ладонями под ворот юкаты, по его плечам, по груди. Хибари не пытается остановить ее, подхватить или отстранить, он трогает губами ее ухо, поглаживает языком мочку, целует шею, пока Хром торопливо развязывает его пояс. Ее пальцы касаются его живота, едва-едва, как крылышки мотылька, но от прикосновений дышать становится все труднее. В голове бьет колокол, удары разносятся по всему телу, Хибари следит за движениями ее рук, маленьких и белых, как облака или снег. Хром бросает пояс на циновки, Хибари снимает юкату, переступает через груду тряпья под ногами и остается совершенно голым. Они вдвоем стоят друг перед другом, обнаженные и открытые, ничего не скроешь, они похожи на фигурки на старых ширмах. Хибари оглядывает Хром, снова и снова трогает ее взглядом, снова и снова говорит ей без слов, что она прекрасна. Что он любит ее. И она улыбается ему, наконец-то она улыбается почти уверенной и почти безмятежной улыбкой. Хибари опасается, что она никогда не будет уверена полностью, но он не любит полагаться на пустые домыслы и не любит бояться. Хибари берет Хром на руки, она почти ничего не весит, и несет на разложенный футон, укладывает бережно, как драгоценность на бархатную подушку, и ее волосы рассыпаются по белой ткани. Хром раскрывается. Хибари опускается между ее коленей и прижимается губами к горячей влажной коже, вдыхает ее запах, пробует вкус, и Хром больше его не останавливает.   
Воздух дрожит вокруг них, когда язык скользит сверху вниз, по гладкой коже складок, и снова вверх, когда Хибари посасывает и сильнее прижимается, а Хром царапает ногтями циновки, но не решается коснуться его волос. Она стонет, Хибари едва разбирает ее стон из-за шума в ушах, он сжимает себя, резко, до боли, чтобы не опередить ее. Он прижимается щекой к ее животу, ведет губами выше, поглаживает ладонью торчащий сосок. Хром на мгновение стискивает его бедра своими, выгибается и трется, дышит быстро, как будто кончился воздух, Хибари даже останавливается. Может быть, ей плохо. Но Хром тут же замирает, распахивает глаза и улыбается ему, в ее улыбке так много вины и стыда, что Хибари мотает головой — не волнуйся, все хорошо, и ложится сверху. Он входит плавно и мягко, чтобы Хром приноровилась. Быстрее и медленнее, качаются качели, раскачивается лодка, вперед-назад, Хром кладет руки ему на спину, проводит, едва касаясь, до ягодиц. Ее ладони прохладные и влажные, ее губы раскрываются, и Хибари скользит языком между ними. Рот Хром на вкус свежий, как мята, зубы гладкие, Хибари целует ее, пока Хром не откидывает голову назад и не подставляет ему шею. Он знает, что это значит. Пульс учащается, бежит так быстро, что начинает кружиться голова, но Хибари слышит и видит все, даже когда Хром начинает биться под ним и кричать, когда ее тело вздрагивает и замирает. Он видит и слышит все, он все контролирует даже тогда, когда его собственное тело взрывается.   
Для Хибари финал — не главное.   
Хибари любит порядок, и порядок для него — когда Хром считает себя красивой и желанной, когда она счастлива.   
Потому он всегда ждет ее, а когда она устало улыбается ему после, обнимает ее, баюкает, как ребенка, целует и утешает, если она плачет и смеется, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. Он гладит ее по голове, и они вместе молчат.   
В такие минуты наступает идеальный порядок.   
Хибари точно знает, что будет с ними дальше. Они будут жить и будут вместе, чего бы ему это не стоило. Таков его мир. В котором у Хром есть свое место — рядом с ним.


End file.
